Wander no more
by I luv dorks
Summary: GaaraxOC.Harue is a nomad who wanders the land without a home. She stumbles across suna and is completely fasinated with everything there, even it's leader.being the nomad she is she might not be there for long.can love make her stay?Rated M 4later lemons


Wander no more…- Chapter one –Enter: Harue Niji

_Wander no more…- __**Chapter one**__ –Enter: __**Harue**__**Niji **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Harue Niji thought I'd love to own more

The life of a Traveler is simple … go where ever the wind takes you and never look back on you just came from. Look ahead and keep moving.

Niji, Harue (Last, First) is a nomad from a small village in the village hidden in the clouds called Namihada. Since age 5 she wanted to travel the world and see what the entire world had to offer. At age 8 she began to pursue her dreams and began traveling alone. She had no parents but a Ninja from the cloud village and a baby hawk named Cha-Cha to keep watch of her. She left the ninja behind without a trace but took the hawk ling and began her journey as Harue the nomad.

A girl about the age of 15 walked around in an unfamiliar area. Her brown almost black hair blowing frantically in the rushing winds

"Well, Looks like I stumbled across a new place" She piped, smirking to herself.

This new place was very windy and sandy, it seemed like she was on a beach with no body of water nearby on a windy day. She held a hand over her eyes to keep the sand from blowing into her eyes. The sand pelted her pale skin as she walked into the distance. She pulled the hood over her cloak to cover her head from the sand. She gazed into the distance and saw a gate, rather large gate at that. She ran toward it excitedly waiting to see what was behind it. As she approached it she saw that there were no guards and she stopped in mid stride.

"That's odd. No guards. Judging by the Kanji on the gate how big and complex it looks to open, this is a Hidden Village, so why would there be guards?" She pondered.

The girl shrugged and proceeded into the village. The village was totally different from inside the gate. It was calmer and the wind wasn't blowing about a gentle breeze. The nomad's eyes widend in awe. She admired the village's Sand –Based Buildings and the architecture. She truly was amazed. The girl explored thinking of what a pleasure it would be living her for a moment. Those thoughts were soon cut short by the sound of rumbling. A crimson color tinted her cheeks.

"Guh… I need FOOD" She groaned.

She glanced around and ran towards what she thought to be the heart of the city. The rumbling in her stomach seemed to grow louder with every passing second. She dug around in her pack she was carrying and pulled out 50 yen, an empty bag of chips, an empty ramen cup, and Cha-Cha's food pellets. The desperate girl groaned. She girl had lost track of the last time she had eaten but she was sure not for the last two days.

"Hey Cha-Cha fly ahead and see if you can find me a place that has food for under 50 yen" She asked her tiny feathered friend. The girl was about to see her little birdie off but the she felt a shadow creep up behind her

"That won't be necessary miss, I run a shop a small ways from here and my food is dirt cheap" Says a suspicious voice.

Our protagonist glances behind her to see the male who the voice belonged to. A very suspicious looking man indeed. She shrugged off her urge to run away from this guy as fast as possible for she was nearly famished. She accepted the role of naïve little girl just to get some food. He dragged her down a few streets then stopped her in an alley. Harue was confused

"Um where are we" she asked as politely as she could put it. The man smirked and mouthed the words "Your little piece of Hell". He grabbed the girl as if he were about to do the unthinkable. Her eyes widened from Shock/fear and fell limp in the guys arms. All that was heard was a shriek, a thud from ground impact and a few punches. She lifted her eyes to see three people in facing back to her front of her. Her eye lids became heavy

And clamped shut.

_**A few hours later.**_

"Will she be okay she seems dead to the world"

"Squawk!"

An unfamiliar voice and an all too familiar Squawk rang through Harue's ears. Her eyes Fluttered open to see 5 people at her bedside. She looked and analyzed the room she was in and the people now staring at her. She closed her eyes and strained to remember what happened before she woke up hear. Three of the five people surrounding her were familiar looking for they were the last thing she saw before passing out.

"I guess she's mute" One person said barley above a whisper

"We don't know that Naruto" A female's voice boomed

Harue's eye shot open as she remembered her current situation. She was about to be raped and three people intervened. She recognized the three of them quickly as she glanced over them. The one who was just scolded, Naruto, The female who just scolded Naruto and The Boy with red hair sitting across from the two bickering.

"I was only implying that she would have said something by now if she could talk, Sakura" The boy called Naruto said cowering at the fear at the girl called Sakura. The red head just sighed and snickered a bit at the other two.

"SQUAWK!"

She averted her eyes from the fighting boy and girl and saw a happy Cha-Cha fly toward her.

"CHA-CHA!" Harue shrieked with joy and her feathered friend greeted her.

"See she can talk" Sakura said hitting Naruto over the head.

The embarrassed nomad smirked and let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh please forgive my rudeness I should thank you all but I tend to be silent when deep

In thought" She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's quite alright … are you okay?". Harue turned her attention to the red head. That was the first time she had heard him speak.

"Other than being ravenous, I'm just fine" She said with a gentle smile

"You had been in serious shock and famine and you fainted" the girl to his right explained

"When Gaara , Naruto , and Sakura found you , you had collapsed and that horrible man was gonna do some horrible things to you" The boy next her added. This boy looked like he's been pecked to death.

"If you don't mind me asking, did a bird attack you' she asked. A deranged smile formed on the guys face.

"In a matter of fact I was" he said shooting Cha-Cha a death glare. She looked over to cha-cha and furrowed her brows

"Cha-Cha did you harm this man?" She said calmly but dangerously.

"It's quite alright My Brother Kankuro looked threatening and he just took on his animal instincts" the girl snickered

"Oh yeah you're just hilarious, it wouldn't be that funny if you were attacked by the Bird now would it Temari!"

"Everyone back one focus" the red head spoke. They were quiet.

"What is your name miss?" He said in a gentle tone. Harue blushed slightly and stammered

"N-N-Niji, H-Harue"

"Where are you from?" He asked without missing a beat.

"Namihada" she answered.

"Near the hidden cloud village?" He asked, his face serious in all ways and forms

"Yes sir"

"Interesting" He says drawing his arms into him

"How did you know I wasn't from here?" she asked him.

He shifted her eyes to her and chuckled a little bit.

"Well for one I am Gaara, the Kazekage, leader of the village, so I'd know a foreigner if I saw one and two because every female in my village knows that the "Follow me I have what you're looking for" is the oldest scam in the book and would not have fallen for it". She blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's quite alright though; you're safe now…Harue was it?" he says with a gentle smile.

She laughs nervously.

"Yeah I'm Harue and this is my best friend Cha-Cha" she says pointing to her birdie

"I'm Naruto" The boy from earlier said with a toothy smile.

"I'm Sakura" the girl said with a gentle grin

"Kankuro" the guy Cha-Cha attacked said holding duces with a smirk

"I'm Temari Kankuro and Mister Kazekage over there's elder sister" she said with a wave

"And I'm again, Gaara, the head of this village" he says with a gentle voice. Harue smiles and blushes

"It's nice to meet all of your acquaintances" she said with a toothy grin.

"Hey Harue do you have a place to stay?" Temari asked

"Nope but I'm used to it since I'm a traveler I never have a definite home" She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gaara?" she asked

"Alright" he says.

"Huh?" Harue says confused

"You could stay here with us" The three siblings said in unison.

"Seriously? You just met me. You sure?" She says blushing

"It'll be our honor, and I need another female around here" Temari chimes

"We'll just have to chain Kankuro to his bed at night" She said playfully hitting her older brother. He gave her a death glare. They all look like nice people and this time would have come anyway.

"How could I refuse" she said with a gleaming smile.

"It's settled then, we have a new sister" Temari said grabbing everyone in for a group hug. Harue was happy and she smiled and laughed with the others.

_The life of a Traveler is simple … go where ever the wind takes you and never look back on you just came from. Look ahead and keep moving. Though you will have places were it's tempting to stay. Just keep on moving and be on your merry way._

(A/N: Thanx 4 reading plz review so I know how I'm doing, there is nothing I like more than to please the audience D I'll update as much as I can)


End file.
